Slaughter On The Set!
by Jenny Harlow
Summary: Samamra-blind child finally finds love on set but is her new boyfreind totally human? sorry about the name changes but i changed them because i was hoping on publishing it to put in bookstores and i couldnt have the same names as the original
1. Chapter 1

Slaughter On The Set!

picture soon to come!:)

a retelling of the original story by Darren Shan!

by :jenny Harlow

chapter one

I went blind at the age of four. A fire was set on my preschool we were inside and the cooks were just doing there job when all of a sudden the stove burst into flames and the teachers panicked and tried to evacuate everyone but they forgot me. Now being a small girl the size of a large doll and falling asleep during story time they thought I was just that a large doll so they left me I woke up to intense heat then I saw a fire rapidly growing and moving towards me I tried to scream but no sound would come out I was choking on the smoke I remembered from the fire chief who came to always stay low so I got on the ground and when I could finally breath I started calling for help within two minutes police cars and fire trucks loaded into the parking lot last thing I ever saw the orange light of the crackling flame.

Ten years later I'm used to being blind I've discovered early on this is the state ill be in for the rest of my life so I've learned to cope. After my parents died a bloody and unexpected death I went to live with an old family friend who happened to be a famous director so eve though I'm blind I have starred in a few of her movie others I have worked behind the scei wasa sort of surprised to see nes. My name is Samantha but all the the producers and cast members I work with call me Samara because that's the name of my character in the hit TV show the paranormal family and because with my long, straight, black, hair and white plastic eyes with well painted water-blue irises and large black pupils I look like that girl from _The Ring_. One of the co directors told me the other day he he had watched that movie and was afraid that I would come crawling out of his television all wet and try to kill him we laughed for a while after that.

This morning as I entered the kitchen which is where Monique is every morning I was welcomed with,

"Sammy, were making a movie and I want you to play the main character."

Not a usual morning greeting. As I felt around for the kitchen table i poured some cereal into bowl and _very_ carefully added some milk . As I was eating I prodded Monique for more information on this new movie all she said was that it was a demon movie and she was planning on inviting a few friends to be in it.

Sigh! That day as I left my trailer I met up with mike a producer and we started talking after and hour in his trailer having tea, talking an laughing. I walked outside and as I walked my blind cane clicked the ground of the hall to my classes

(yes child stars do take classes) as I walked into class I heard an annoying comment from Brittney as I do every morning its always an offensive blind joke.

"your just lucky I cant see you" I snarled and clicked angrily to my seat where I carefully sat down after an hour and a half we left class and the time was our own. I went back to my trailer to rest as I picked out my book and started feeling the raised dots there came a knock at my door.

"who is it?" I called

"its Monique darling"said the voice from behind the door.

"oh OK come in"i said she slowly opened the door I couldn't see her but I heard the old frail floor creak as she made the six steps to my bed and she sat down.

"i called someone this morning while you were in class,"she said"he said he would call back when he could hes an old friend. You know he has nephew whose parents died and hes your age."she added she brushed my black hair to the side and looked at my black blind glasses and shudders I giggle quietly since I know what she is going to say next

" ugh those glasses dont do anything,"she says "i can still feel those eyes studing me"she shudders and smiles warmly I smile

"should I take off the glasses?" I ask feigning wonder Monique's face blanches

"oh please Sammy you know they scare me I fired that makeup guy after that! She whines

"okay" I said trying not to laugh "whats his name ?" I asked in suspicious wonder.

"his name is dervish and his nephew's name is Gavinino but he prefers Gavin." she explained we are going to see them when he calls back I plan to arrange a meeting if you want you can come. She said gently I wasn't surprised she liked to invite me in on things like this.

"okay that sounds fun."i said even though I wouldn't know what they looked like it would be fun to meet the people who might be starring in the new movie.

Almost a week later I'm talking to Monique and she says we are stopping by to dervish's house on Saturday I'm pretty excited I told one of the women producers and she offered to do a makeover to make me look like Samara from _the paranormal family_ when I accepted she took me by the arm and helped me into her trailer even though I couldn't see the counter I knew what was coming, she set right to work. Amazingly shes the only person on set not afraid of my painted on eyes and as a bonus she even added a few bits of glitter to add a human like twinkle to my eyes. She did a nice red shade of lipstick and painted my nails and did everything but preform surgery after almost two hours I was able to go back to my trailer and get changed. Then I clicked with my blind cane into Monique limousine where after a few seconds of feeling around I was seated and the chauffeur zoomed off. We soon entered a little village (at least that what Monique said) soon the car stopped and we walked up to the house when Monique knocked on the door a man came out and invited us in my cane clicked loudly on the stone floors. he helped me find a chair and I sat down he introduced himself as Dan Garth so Dan and Monique got to talking and not even five minutes later there came a slam and a shout saying,

"DAN IM HOME!"i jumped then relaxed footsteps sauntered into the room and I heard something like a backpack being thrown onto the ground. so I looked in the direction of the sound I figured it must be Gavin I guess he sew us and sat down noticing my blind equipment he says hi

"I'm Gavin,"he says I turn to where I hear his voice

"hi I'm Samara," I said putting out my hand he shook it this was the beginging of a great friendship.

…...

Monique had just left to talk to a producer and I was reading its was quite peaceful with the air conditioning on as I stroked the raised dots a on the pages to my book there came three short knocks

who is it?" I ask as I put the book down and pick up my cane and walk to the door

"it Kate" my best friend says I open the door and backed away to let them in once Kate said" all in" I closed the door and maneuvered slowly to a chair where I sat down

"well I have to go Karen wants to show me how CGI works" Kate said in a secretive way

"OK " I said. I sat down and then motioned to the visitors to sit down in any of the seats in the living room and once they were comfortable we stated talking. soon when they had to go I got up and grabbed my cane and opened the door for them.

"bye Samara"the boys chorused in unison

"bye guys ill see you around" and then laughed "well I wont really be _seeing_ you" I said as I waved my cane around and they started laughing. A little while later Monique came back

"hey Samara I heard that the two boys came to visit this morning" she said

"yeah they did" I replied as she took the few steps to the couch to sit down

"Okay im sorry I wasn't here would have liked to meet them"she said

"they said they would be back soon by the sounds of their voices it shouldn't be that long"i smirk

"oh really"Monique said in feisty sarcasm

"yeah" I said in a diabolical sarcasm.

The next morning as I clicked off to class I was greeted in a different way I was greeted with (gasp) hey Samara! then I remembered the voices from yesterday and grinned it was the two new boys and to my great relief Brittney was awestruck to learn that I had friends to say anything offensive to me. After class as Gavin and Brian were racing to the football field they were surprised to find me there sitting in the middle of the bleachers as soon as I heard them bounding down to the bleachers I looked up and said hi Gavin took a seat next to me and Brian sat on the next bench below me

"you can run but you cant hide" I joke "my plastic eyes see all"they laugh

"oh wait we didn't see the legendary creepy eyes everyone been talking about them since we came"Gavin says

"wow I never actually met someone wanting to see my eyes"i said asking off my glasses. I open my eyes and Gavin pulls a shocked expression well at least that's what I sense) ,

"whoa just like Samara"

"hence my nickname"i laughed. After a while of talking and laughing we decided to have dinner together (me, Gavin, and Brian) when I told Monique she was pretty excited

"my blind daughter on her first date I thought id never see this" I smoothed my hair one more time when the doorbell rang and opened the door to not see Gavin standing there I only new by his voice when I didn't hear brians voice I asked

"wheres Brian?" Gavin said he couldn't come since he got sick so we went to dinner it was a rather interesting dinner the manager tripped on a roll and a waiter dropped my cane twice then a little girl came to our table and grabbed gavins hand and led him outside of the restaurant when he came back chuckling he told me the girl thought he was her brother. As he walked me home we were still laughing about dinner as he helped me up the stairs he held out my chin and kissed me! I walked into the trailer

and I must have been blushing because Monique took one look at me and started laughing

"what?"i asked and Monique just sighed

"you look like a tomato!"Monique laughed as I automatically moved my hands to my face which was warm.

"darn"i giggled and Monique laughed then she asked the question most girl get asked from their friends:

"did he kiss you?" I looked at her in shock then I laughed quietly.

"yeah he did."i said absently as I reached for my cane and clicked to my room i made a phone call that night to Kate and told her what happened and her response was something like this

"omigoish!seriously?he kissed you? I cant believe it I want all details!" she shouted through the phone and I thought with a speaker that small it wouldn't be so loud!

I laughed as I told her about dinner and then about the big kiss and she practically broke my eardrum after I got off the phone I fell asleep smiling.

The next morning as I clicked off to class Gavin met me in the hallway and walked me to class and Brittney actually decided to be nice to me this morning

"hi Samara"she said quietly as I sat down after class I went to attend the first day of shooting I was surprised to find Gavin there with his uncle and Brian I smiled shyly and went to stand with them after being invited by Dan. As the shot continued I learned that the main character was confronting a villain and to why the mysterious things have been going on in Shankstonville the set started to rumble and all this fog started filing around our ankles as soon as the moist fog reached my ankle I jumped gavin reached for my arm I relaxed I turned in his direction and smiled to show him I was ok the last part of the scene was a little ghost girl who grabbed the bad guy and he was taken out under the sewer with a piercing scream echoing in the air.

"that was a good shot"i complimented to Monique later on in the trailer

"thanks I thought it was pretty good myself." she said in a voice that an acadamy award winner would use

"im going out to meet with gavin and brian tonight,dont wait up!"i said

"OK ill try not to worry"monique said in her usual sarcastic tone I giggled and checked my hair one more time and opened the trailer door and clicked to the pool ad met gavin and brian there

" hi guys"i whispered

"hey sam."i heard gavins vioce but I couldnt sense brian

"wheres brian?"i asked

"he didnt want to come." gavin said grimly I gave a puzzling look

"he didnt want to get between us." I looked at gavin with a more bewildered look

"i told him about last night" he admitted sheepishly " you know... he likes you and when he found out I kissed you first he thought he blew his chance so hes a little upset. He didnt want to get in our way." gavin explained I was CONFUSED! Two boys liked me. And they werent payed to hang out with me!

"so where are we going tonight?" I asked trying to shake off any thoughts of sadness.

"i thought we were going swimming." gavin said I remember that I was wearing my bathing suit under the sundress I threw on

"love you sundress." he whispered in my ear and I instantly felt my face grow hot He laughed at my reaction and took my arm and we walked to the pool

"hey brittany." gavin said casually I gigllyed she saw me with gavin and gasped angrilly _I had a boyfriend before she found true love on set._ _PERFECT! _I thought

We made our way to the pool and I sat down in a lounge chair and heard a splash gaving had jumped in and as I walked over to the edge of the pool and sat down letting my legs feel the cool water I felt a hand on my ankle I jumped and was pulled in I came up spitting water and noticed _MY GLASSES FELL OFF!_ I was afraid of stepping on them so gavin dove dow and came up with them I heard the sound of plastic on concrete so Im guessing he put them down to dry I shed my sundress and went underwater carefully making sure my plastic eyes didn't fall out .i sat at the bottom of the pool when an arm wrapped around me and brought me to the surface water was wiped from my eyes and I knew gavin had wrapped me in a hug. He kissed me huging me slightly tighter and let me go breathing heavily (I hadnt gotten a good breath since coming out of the water) I sat in an underwater bench at the 2 foot end I heard splashing coming towards me and then gavin sat down next to me and I dont know how I knew what he wanted but we started making out he slid his tongue into my mouth I almost broke the kiss but decided I liked it so I kept up the kiss and he lickd the water out of my mouth then wrapped me into a hug he picked me up and carried my to the slightly deeper end where his feet touched the ground he pinned me to the wall and continued the kiss only it was deeper this time the kiss went from my lips to my cheek to my neck. This would go somewhere if I didnt stop it soon.

"gavin" I gasped as his tongue stroked my neck

"huh?" he grunted as he continued to kiss me, stroking my waist

"we should stop I dont think dan and monique would like what we're doing." I reasoned.

"then they dont have to find out." he said smoothly and I almost fell into his spell again but I was able to stay strong I let him kiss me just to prove I wasnt horrible because I liked him too it was just I couldnt let myself become his love slave I broke the kiss and swam a few inches away and started catching my breath

"whats wrong baby?" he asked his voice sounded lustful and hungry for more of what I had to offer him.

"catching my breath." I said that wasnt what I was really doing I was trying to get energy to quickly swim to the steps and get out of the pool and run back to my trailer.

He must have seen my plan _though im a great actress_ because he grabbed me from behind and pulled me back to the wall kissing me fiercly

"i dont want you to go baby." he whispered in me ear then he slowed down and kissed me sofly and I fell under his spell fully.

"i dont want to go either." I said hypnotized by the somehow magical kiss. It was about a few hours later that said I had to go he tried to persuade me to stay but I demended to go home. So he walked me home and everytime he tried to touch me I would jump and shove his hand off me.

"jumpy huh?" he chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and steered me home (at least that's what I was hoping!)


	2. Unexpected love

Chapter 2

How could this have happened? I demand myself "how could I be so irresponsible it was the second day of filming and I was standing by Kate who was covered in pale ghost makeup;she was supposed to be someone who was caught by the ghost girl I was covered in dirt and dead makeup;i was being discovered by the police after id been shank by the psycho killer and from where I was standing I saw grubbs obviously he hadn't been affected with what we did last night. Monique called us and told us what we were supposed to do I laid down in the cornfield and a props director came and threw corn husks, twigs and dirt all over my body. Kate was sitting in an electric chair someone had come and teased her hair to make it look like she had been tortured with electric shock. After the fist take Kate had to get her hair and makeup touched up since the fake tears smudged the blood. I heard footsteps walking towards me and on the ground covered in dirt corn and twigs I was helpless so I waited until the person spoke

"good luck." grubbs said I tensed but laid there he laughed and left. The rest of shooting went well and I clicked back to my trailer where I sat thinking about what had happened

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!" I heard banging at my door

"Whose there?" I called I felt around to the door

"it is I, Juliet, your romeo is here!" Grubbs called I opened the door and he stepped in

"anyone else?" I asked

"nope." he said hudding me from behind, I almost jumped and he laughed

"why are you so jumpy?" he asked

"long night." I answered

"maybe we can fix that."he said seductivly as his hands creep lower and he pulls me closer.

I try to pull free but hes strong so I stay where I am he turns me around and I look into his eyes and almost melt he kisses me softly i take a seat on the couch and he comes over and sits next to me his knee touching mine. I feel uncomfortable but I think I shouldent tell him. I turn on the tv listening to what's on and I find an old episode of the paronormal family and he agrees to watch it. he wraps his arm around my shoulders then as the show progresses he startes whispereing to me

"there you are."and "I love that dress" I wish he'd stop I was blushing so hard id make a tomato jealous! And at every scene I came on he'd drop his arm an inch or two lower down my body _why did I have to come one soo much?" _I demanded myself. It wouldnt be long before he was touching in such a way that would make me really uncomfortable. I tried to forget about it but then it happened during a gory death scene that the sound of the charcter's scream I jumped an fell to the side. He saw this and laughed. Then he flipped me to my back and grabbed my wrists so I was pinned to the couch and helpless

"what's wrong?" he asked "was it what we did last night?" I nodded slowly

"im sorry." he said but I could tell that he was smiling "how about I make it up to you with a kiss." he suggested. I tried to say no but his lips were against mine and before I knew it he was climbing onto my body I asked him to stop but to him it probably sounded like a moan because he was kissing me so he just continued to kiss me harder at some piont my neck must have cracked because I couldnt feel anything so I guess that's how we ended up in my bed I woke up and tried to demand him to stop but he must not have heard what I said clearly because I noticed he had taken his shirt off and was in the process of slipping me out of mine. I finally broke the kiss as he was unbuttoning my shirt

"please." I said trying to get more air so he must have heard it wrong since he then ripped my shirt off and started kissing me again slipping is tongue into my mouth and at that I broke the kiss and started catching my breath.

"whats wrong baby." he asks helping my up.

"stop!" I growled. He jumped back a little surprised at my answer. I got up and fumbled around to find my shirt and he picked it up and handed it to me. I pulled it on and he started mumbling an apology

"i think you should go, im sorry but I need time to think."i said

"ok im sorry baby-." he started "please don't call me baby?" I asked. He hugged me and made a hasty retreat.

I sat at the edge of my bed and to my suprise I stared to cry.

The next day I clicked to class and sat alone in the back and took out a braille book, no one ever bothers me not even the teacher. But I do pay attention to the lessons but today I hid behind my book as grubbs and billy walked in. they sat in front and the lesson began.

At the end of the lesson I went to the cafe and sat there sipping a soda when grubbs and billy walked in

"hey sam." billy called he walked over and sat down,

"hey billy." I said and before grubbs came and sat down next to billy.

"hey." he whispered I nodded and billy sounded uncomfortablr

"ill...leave...you...two alone."he started to get up

"no its ok." I said and he sat back down this was safer.

"so what are you too tumbling out today." I jumped and grubbs chokes on his soda.

"i meant filming." billy laughs smugly grubbs and I chuckle weakly

"i dont know."i answer. Later that day grubbs and I are alone so he asks me

"have you thought about 'it' yet?"

"yes I have." I said

" and?"

"im ready for a relationship,i don't know why I was so jumpy I guess i'd never really find love so I never thought of it"then he did something I didn't think he would do. He wrapped me into a tight hug and whispered into my ear: "good, because. . .i love you samara, I've loved you since you came to my house." and at that he turned me around and we shared a long romantic kiss.


	3. UH OH!

Chapter 3

it was only days later when he and I would walk into classes arm and arm I could tell it was making billy really uncomfortably so I tried to spend time with him as well I told him he and grubbs were my first friends aside from kate who had been working with me since we were six. after I had given him a hug one day that made his day entirely and that day I listened to him and grubbs play footballkate walked up and sat with me

"so that's your new boy freind. . . damn hes hot.i should have been faster" she laughed when I punched her in the shoulder playfully. And when the boys came up breathless I could tell kate was trying to flirt with billy grubbs sat next tome and kissed me, and laughed at the red faced billy _I really wish I wasnt blind_ grubbs and I left to my trailer

"don't do anything I wouldnt do." Kate called as grubbs gallently steered me to the trailer. He had occasionally stayed over at my house but to ignorance of monique and dervish who had no idea we were phone alarm went off and I jumped up out of the bed

"oh no!" I yelped as I struggled to find clothes in the darkness that is my life of eyesight

"what's wrong baby?" grubbs asked sitting up

"photoshoot." kate just texted me and I listened to the voice that read my texts grubbs threw me a top and a skirt I threw them on and he carried me out of the trailer so we could get there faster when I relized I forgot my cane he plced my hand on it he had grabbed the cane after he gabbed mei clicked into the building and was greeted by cold hands the grabbed my wrist and whisked me into a bright room where I was suddenly brushed with tons of sparkling powders and had a wig anchord into my head I was the cover of blind:monthly magazine I was welcomed to a bunch of flashing lights pose after pose, smile after smile! Finally after 2 hours of makeup and photos I was sent home and grubbs practically carried me home since I was wearing pink sandel stilletos he carried me into the living room and we started watching a cheesy horror movie but eventually I got tired so I fell asleep on his shoulder. It was later on thati heard rustling I knew monique was probably coming home so grubbs picked me up and rushed into my room where he laid me down and covered me in the blanket and hid under the bed. My door opened and I guess monique had come in to check on me but before I could count to 10 she had left the room so I tapped the ground with my cane three time and grubbs came out.

"that was close." he said and he laid down next to me and kissed me it wasnt long until we both were shirtless and making out. This time I did nothing to stop him, ill pay the price somehow. And that I did.

**Sorry this was a short chapter but I had to stop and I want to keep you in suspence! R&R!:)**


	4. unexpected news!

Chapter 4

hey Samara, are you OK?" Kate's voice broke the silence in the makeup trailer. I blinked

"yeah why?" I asked she looked at me as if I was crazy

"you've been all spacey lately." she asked then got a devilish look on her face.

"you and grubbs . . .you didn't...?"she asked

"didn't what?: I asked pretending not to understand

"you soo did. OMG!" she jumped up

"just don't tell Monique. . .or dervish? PLEASE? They don't even know me and grubbs are dating." her eyes widened

"awww secret lovers that's soo romantic." she said

"i guess." I said

"so how was it?" she asked

"i don't know if I should answer that." I said

"did you guys have protection?"she asked and I cringed

"no." I said bluntly

"Oh my god I hope your not-"

"me too." I said grimly.

"you don't no? Well do you think you are?"

" I don't know I haven't thought about it but im gonna tell grubbs." I said

" you should" she said and left to practice her lines leaving me to contemplate the hardest decision of my life...

"GRUBBS!" I called I jogged over and he caught my shoulders he kissed me and picked me up swinging me in a circle.

"whats up babe?" he asked I took a deep breath to try to protect him from the news a minute or two longer

" Grubbs... I think... im pregnant." I said finding it hard to string the words together.

He takes a deep breath and groans and kisses me. He wraps his arm around me protectively.

"does Monique know?" he asked

"no but Kate does and she has sworn to secrecy" I said

" thats good." he said I didn't have the heart to tell him she really wasn't good at keeping secrets. He walked with me to my trailer, we stayed out of the bedroom. We sat there awkwardly he held my hand and we decided not to rise suspicion for monique so we left and went to the pool and he went in the water I just sat there for a little while thinking about what might happen if I am pregnant. Luckily the one thing we dont lack is money so we could afford to take care of a baby _but am I really ready?. . .of course not! Im only 14 how could this be happeneing to me... im not supposed to be wondering about this stuf yet!_ apparently grubbs somehow read my mind and gently pulled me into the pool and I waded to the 2 foot end and sat on the bench fighting back tears he came over and hugged me gently and I cried in his shoulder.

"i'll never leave you."he vowed

"what are we gonna do?" I sobbed

"neither of us are ready for a baby!"he agreed before I could say it " I know but we can make this work somehow." and who knows maybe your not pregnant... maybe you just got sick this morning from I dont know something you ate.

" I havent eaten since hanging out with you and billy." I disagreed

"maybe thats it your just hungry why dont we go get dinner." he said I stood up and followed him to the cafe only to hear a voce call me

"hey guys come over here." we got our foood and sat with billy and Kate who were on their first date.

"aww you two look soo cute together... I think!" I said and everyone laughed at me.

"so anything new with you two?" billy asked we shifted nervously he went silent knowing we didnt want talk about it.

"sorry." he mumbled under the table grubbs held my hand and stroked my thin stomache knowing it wouldnt be thin much longer the couple looked at us worridly and then we continued to talk and laugh and it was great..until grubbs and me got back to the trailer . . . .


	5. CONGRATS!

Chapter 5

**I continued the story! Yay! I do not own any of the demonata sadly:(**

He opened the door and a wave of sickness hit me I rushed to the bathroom like it was my only haven and was violently sick grubbs came in after a few minutes and held my hair back

"thanks" I said getting my breath back. I stood up and limped over to the sink where I brushed my teeth and went and sat on my bed and shook.

"i guess this confirms are fears." I said weakly

"not so fast, what did you have for dinner?" grubbs asked

" a cheeseburger." I said

"there you go." he said "those burgers are greasy" he finished

"grubbs, face it im pregnant theres no escaping it." I urged then remembered something I ran to my dresser and took out a box and rushed into the bathroom.

"when I was ready I called grubbs into the room I carefully unlocked the door and he came in and I thrust a little plastic device onto his chest.

"a pregnancy test but your not-" he started

"read it." I demanded _CLANK_! His jaw fell to the ground.

"oh no!" he said

"now do you believe me?" I asked he hugged me carefully

"oh no." he said _please say something else _I thought in my head

"how could I have done this to you?" he demanded mostly to himself

"he pulled me close and hugged me at my side lightly then he picked me up and put me in my bed

" I have to go."he said absently and I heard the door slam and I sobbed

Later that day monique came home and checked on me I was sitting hugging my knees she must have seen that I'd been crying

"what's wrong honey." she asked hugging my shoulders I took a deep breath

" I can tell you anything right?" I asked

"of course sammy." she answere concern filling her voice.

"i have a boyfriend... im dating grubbs." I told her

"thats great honey!" she said_ if only she knew the truth!_ I thought

"well I have to go prepare for a meeting." she said "you wanna come?" she asked I shook my head silently so she left.

"the rest of that week was pure torture I havn't spoken to grubbs or billy ive been with kate since I told her the truth. She promised she'd be there for me so we spent evenings together watching discovery health(tm) shows to see what I would go through but it really didnt help so we looked in books for some uplifting news but found nothing everything said how serious it was, all the complications that could happen, all the risks of not using birth control (which I should have used in the first place) but with all the shows and stuff i'd read I had three options on how to tell monique: I could just tell her and take whatever punishment I was to be given, (two) I could blame it on unseen rape (since im blind) but then that would lead to rumors, papparazzi, and other nightmares (three) have the doctor tell me in nine months and act completely shocked. (but then I wouldn't be allowed to gain and obvious weight.) Kate was no help on the subject so I went to grubbs for help

**Look out for chapter 6 coming soon R&R!:) thanks!**


	6. what now!

CHAPTER 6

Grubbs was no help because he was too busy wondering how he was going to explain this kinda thing to dervish or billy for that matter. So I went to Carol my makeup artist

"who did this to you sweetie?" she asked in a thick accent I think it's austrailian

"my new boyfriend" I said "we were kissing and something in my neck snapped and I guess I fainted but he didn't know so now im pregnant and he's to afraid to talk to me." I said close to tears, I knew I could tell carol anything and she wouldn't be mad at me she cared about me more than I cared about myself!

"you know back in my day if a boy impregnanted a girl he had to ask her father for her hand in marrige." she suggested and I really thought about that_ I would like to marry someday and grubbs was simply amazing but are we really ready, were just two kids!_

"do you think im ready for something like that Carol?" I asked sheepishly

"how old is you little boyfriend."she asked me

"the new boy grubbs." I answered

"Why, he's not very little is he?" she laughed "here, I can make you all pretty for your little date."she said. To me Carol is more like a kindly grandmother who should be baking cookies in a cottage when the little kids came by to keep her company, not a elderly woman who does horror movie makeup for a living.

"thanks Carol." I said and she went to work curling my hair, applying lipstick then lipgloss, applying sparkly powders, painting my nails, repainting my retinas and pupils, and adding seagreen glitter. She finally let me go after a while and I went off to find grubbs to talk to him about Carols idea...

"so what do you think?" I asked. He shook his head slowly.

"i think it's a reaonable idea," he answered "but are we really ready for this/" he asked to nobody in particular we were at grubbs's trailer billy and dervish had gone off to shoot and investigation scene so we were alone.

" no we'we not but what othr choice do we have." I asked " I dont want a baby out of wedlock and if we're not married when the baby comes, paparazzi will think I was raped and that will just be a nightmare for me and monique because they will never leave us alone and critics will review the movie badly knowing a girl was "raped" offset." I made air quotations around the word so he would no what would happen.

" and to top it off," he said, tears in his eyes " after the movie is finished I'm going back to Carcery Vale so I might never see you or our child again." by now I was crying and he just sat there holding me as I cried. _Unless destiny brought us closer! . . . ._


	7. vengence now, baby later!

Chapter 7

that day we heard from billy that Kate was missing!

"oh no!" was all I could say this isnt the first time this has happened, in all of moniques movies some one always goes missing but not like this _ does she know? Did Kate tell her? Is my godmother holding my best friend hostage because I didn't tell her sooner?_ All these morbis thoughts fill my head and I try to keep them out I collapse to the ground

"grubbs your girlfreind fainted!" billy creid as the both ran over to me to help me up. I hadnt actually fainted but I was close to it

"we have..to ...find her." I said hoarsly.

"Aint that the truth." billy drawled.

"lets go!" grubbs said but I didn't stand up

"do we even know where she is?" I asked and he sat down

"no" he replied grimly.i hugged his shoulders and billy sat next to me and I cried in his shoulderhe patted my back awkwardly and we sat there like that for a while until we were able to devise a plan to find Kate. We were gonna sneak into the workshop where the CGI is and see if we can find any trace of her

"if we don't find her and were caught all I have to do is say I was looking for a prop for monique. No one ever questions the boss.

We were able to sneak into the workshop and there we found kate...she was covered in blood AND IT WANT FAKE she had a large gash above her eye and a cuts and scars and bruises all over her

"Oh my god Kate, I ran over and held her as she tried despratly to stop the flow of blood

"who did this to you?"i asked she shook your head

"i cant say..."she said I shook her

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" I demanded

"MO..MO..MO-'she tried to say the name I least wante to hear

"nique?" I finished tears coming to my eyes she nodded slowly _oh no!_

"Kate!" billy screameed as he hugged her picking her up

"Billy." she cried as she kissed him

"oh get a room." grubbs laughed

"look who's talking!" kate giggled. Billy looked at us questioningly

"oh he doesn't know I didn't tell him." kate said

"tell me what?" he demanded. Grubbs pulled me close to him and caressed my stomach and he looked at me saying a silent _I love you._

"im pregnant." I said officially. And what I thought was only possible in cartoons billy's bottom lips comically hits the ground and hestarted making these gurgling sounds and I know he's in a state of shock. _His best friend impregnanted the girl who was his __first crush!_

**chapter 7 coming soon R&R!**:)


	8. life after death

Chapter 8

after telling billy the news I went to track down monique I promised myself I wouldnt get blood on the dres Carol put me in she gave me a slimming dress in case I had to hide it from monique wich I wouldn't have to because I was determined with my plan; Find her, Kill her, Then tell her. I had a butcher knife behind me I found her in the trailer

"hey..monique" I said

"hey sweetie"

"can I talk to you." I asked

"of course." she replied

"its about grubbs and me." I said sadly.

"what's wrong honey?" she asked calmly

"we have a bump in our relationship." I said silently cringing at my choice of words. She sighed and proceeded to tell me about her first relationship... her boyfreind got her pregnant but she had a miscarrige and this is her reason for me not to get to intamate with a guy _if onlu she knew the truth_ lukilly I was no 11 weeks pregnant I had gained a little wieght but not enough to arouse suspicion if anyone asked I blamed it on the fast food caterers monique hired.

"and about Kate" I said suspiciously

"do you know she's been mising for two days." I asked and monique jumped up

"she is?" wow monique is a great actress although she wass a director but the again she taught me everything I knew ….

she stood up to check her makeup and I could see a murderous look in her eyes and she had a evil grin and I knew she would kill me if I didnt act fast.

I took a step forward and raised the knife but she backflipped and grabbed the knife out of my hand and slapped me forcing me to the ground she gave an evil laugh and I got up and muttered something I heard grubbs say and a bright green light shot out of my hands and hit monique then her leg dissolved I heard a piercing shriek and then silence I went forward expecting her to strike which she did she grabbed me by the neck and thats when grubbs and the rest came in

"help." I choked out

"make one move and this bitch dies!" monique growled. Grubbs muttered some dark spell and shot a light at monique I closed my eyes and she fell unconscience.

"samara." grubbs cried as he hugged me... for all I knew the baby was probably dead

that's when for my sake I felt something shift in my stomach more like in my womb letting me know the baby was ok.

"c'mon lets get out of here." we all agreed and grubbs carried me out we got dervish and all piled into his car and drove back to the vale. (that's what dervish told me.)

**I know kind of a sucky ending but the next chaptr will make up for it!R&R!THANKS!1:)**


	9. marrige!

Chapter 9!

I was sitting on the steps to the old stone Grady mansion

"hey baby." Grubbs sighed from behind me I turned around and he sat down and hugged my shoulders caressing my stomach I looked out to the huge yard that wrapped around the acres of land the Gradys owned

"y'know I think Billy already asked Kate and Dervish says it's okay..." he began, I looked at him confused

"Samara do you wanna move in?" he asked I was stunned into silence so I just nodded gratefully he hugged me and picked me up and helped me into the house

"my room is upstairs I can show you the rooms so you can choose, Dervish told me we could share a room when we're married." I smirked and I could sense his smirk as he kissed me. He walked around the house holding my arm and described the rooms for me and I chose one next door to his and Billy and Kate had the room's on the opposite side of the hall. I was about to close the door but his foot was blocking it.

"before I go.." he started and I was getting confused then remembering what he was saying as he gave me the grand tour he kept saying under his breath "I'm gonna marry her someday." I heard the ground creak as he got knelt on one knee he took my hands and very slowly savoring the moment he asked

"Samara, I love you and no matter how hard I try I can't see my life without you. Samara, my love, will you marry me?" the breath had caught in my throat so I couldn't say anything so I just nodded dumbly. He hugged me tight kissing me like there was no tomorrow and slid something cold and silver onto my finger. He told me it was a diamond ring he stole from the props area in the workshop. He swept me off my feet and carried me downstairs where dervish and the other couple were. And I flashed the diamond ring when they asked what the happy news was and somebody (dervish) picked me up and swung me in a circle

"welcome to the family."he and billy both said I could tell Kate was a little upset since she wasn't proposed to

"which reminds me." billy got down on one knee and gave his own romantic spiel about how he loved Kate with all his heart and proposed to her. Now they were engaged

we all went out to celebrate at a restaurant and ordered champene and acted like most engaged couples (which was hard for me because I had never really seen them in action but I knew it involved a whole lot of kissing. Which we did!)

**sorry its a short chapter but I had to end it here the conclusion chapter will be posted soon!R&R!:)**


	10. the end or the begining?

Chapter 10

The next 6 months were focused on getting the wedding ready and out of the way, and enjoying life with a boy I never thought I would live to see the day I would be happily engaged (well in know I would never actually _see _it) but as the months progressed it wasn't hard to tell I was pregnant I had grown the average weight for a pregnant woman and it was getting harder to find a dress but at last I found one and the wedding was held days later, all of grubbs and billy's friends were there and by the end of the night I almost fell asleep in the car on the way to the hotel.

I've always wondered why people went to hotels after they got married but I guess I would soon find out... about a month later we returned and as did Kate and Billy from there wedding and as they call it a "honeymoon"

it was that night I woke with a force pushing on me

"grubbs get off me" I whined but he was lying next to me and I realized what was wrong _I was in labor_

"Grubbs wake up...im in labor!" I yelled dervish came in

"Sam are you alright."

"no" I cried grubbs was harder to wake up

"go away derv-a married man doesn't need school."he complained sleepily

"grubbs wake up." dervish growled "your wife is in labor!" That got him up. I was carried out to the car and dervish drove faster than he would on his motorcycle! We arrived at the hospital and I was immediately taken into the maternity ward _but grubbs was told to stay back! _

The next four hours were a living Hell. But one good thing came out of this apparently at the force the baby was coming out it had popped something in my brain and _I was able to see again_ well of course having plastic eyeballs I was still blind but I was quick to agree to eyeball transplant surgery. And to my luck a woman had just died so they gave me her eyes! They were a little blurry at first but then I could see_!_ Just then grubbs walked in

"hi honey!" I said looking at him for the first time. He still looked the way I pictured him

"hi baby, wait weren't your eyes blue?" he asked

"apparently during the delivery something in my bran snapped so now I can see again." I said I could tell he was dying to pick me up and spin me around and kiss me to death but I was attached to wires and machines that he had to settle for a kiss on my forehead. Just then the nurse brought in a a table that had a blue blanket

"would you like to meet your son?" she asked we both nodded it felt soo good to be able to see my baby.

"what should we name him?" I asked sounding very cliché

"how about Byron?" grubbs suggested

"perfect little baby Byron." I agreed.

The next few months were great! And we even got a little unexpected news from an unexpected couple!

"hey sammy?" Kate called

"yeah?" I asked looking over to my blonde headed friend.

"i wanted you to be the first to know since I was the first to know with you." she started and I was getting excited.

"im pregnant." she said and we hopped up and down giggling and shrieking like any two happy teenage girls would. Time to break the news to Billy...

**well that was slaughter on the set I hope you enjoyed it R&R!1!**

**THANKS:)**


End file.
